Davids Dark Heart
by painted heart
Summary: Michael and Sam have a sister who goes with them and their mum Lucy to Santa Carla, she's around Michaels age and goes with them to the boardwalk the night of the band is on. But who should see her and be captivated by her beauty and she of his white blond hair and sexy good lucks. What will happen in this story? Well read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Phoebe POV**

"Could you guys please just pick a station to listen to?" I say, sitting at the back with Sam and Nanook. My brothers Sam and Michael have been arguing over the radio music since we set off about five hours ago.

"We will when there is a good song on P" says Michael looking at me smugly which I return with a sly evil look, sometimes my older brother by just a year can be such an ass.

Oh yeah sorry, my name is Phoebe, Phoebe Anderson, second child and only daughter to Lucy and Peter Anderson. I have short black hair with dark orange highlights (On profile) and am currently wearing my red top, black comfy pants and white converse boots (On Profile.)

"Why don't we let Phoebe pick one for a change?" asks mum from the driver's seat, I smile widely at this, hearing Mike sigh in annoyance. I lean forward and start looking at the channels,

"Hey mum our favourite" I say, putting on Shania Twain "I'm gonna getcha good" song, (Sorry don't know what year this film was meant to be in so I can't tell what music was on at the time.)

"Good choice sweetie" she says smiling at hearing the song,

"Speaking of which" I say, now just remembering that I have sweets in my bag,

"Awesome" says Sam, when I give him a jelly snake, and mum has one too.

But Michael is looking at me oddly while I begin eating my own,

"What about me?" he asks, looking at me, pleadingly with his eyes,

"Oh didn't you hear? I don't share my food with annoying people" I say, this causing us all to laugh including Michael, I eventually snap one snake in half and give him it.

"Alright guys, we're going to have to stop for a little while to get some gas, and I think Nanook could do with a walk" says mum, we all nod in agreement to this, I can't wait to stretch my legs, it's a miracle Nanook hasn't done anything yet.

"What is that smell?" asks Sam, scrunching up his nose, I smell to see and all I smell is fresh air,

"Ocean air!" sighs mum, after taking in a deep breath whilst smiling,

"Smells like something died" says Sam, from this I nudge him with my shoulder, he looks at me annoyed and shrugs, I look to mum then to him, trying to get him to shut up before he starts to hurt mums feelings,

"Guys, I know it hasn't been easy...the divorce and now the move... but I think you're really going to like living in Santa Carla..." she says, I smile and nod at her through the rear view mirror which she replies with her own.

But I can see Sam and Mike looking unconvinced neither of them didn't like the idea of leaving, but I did,

We come up to the sign saying "Welcome to Santa Carla" but as we pass it I see that in spray paint is written "Murder Capital of the World" I look at it confused from this, I look forward to see that Mike had also see it too, he mouths "What?" with a weirded out look, but I just shrug, I mean surely mum wouldn't move us to a place that had a lot of murders going on.

Finally we stop at a car park to what looks like a fairground. Awesome some fun around here then, they have signs for freaks, rides, food of all kinds, it looks cool.

"Alright guys be back at quarter to one, this way we'll be at the house at half two" says mum after we've parked up,

"I'll get Nanook's leash" I say, getting out and going to the boot.

"Mum can we get something to eat at one of the stalls here?" asks Michael, as we're getting out.

"Yeah sure, each of you can take five dollars. That I think should be enough for now" she says, I attach Nanook's leash to his collar while helping Sam get him out of the car.

"Beach?" I ask Sam as he gets out and mum gives us money for lunch.

"Sure, Nanook can have a run then" he says, I nod at this in agreement.

"You guys coming?" I ask mum and Michael, he shakes his head as well as mum, both me and Sam look at one another then begin to run in the opposite direction towards the beach.

Maybe we will like it here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Phoebe POV**

We must have been running with Nanook for about twenty ten minutes before me and Sam stopped at a hot dog stall, getting one each and a sausage for Nanook who was very pleased.

"So how you doing Sam, with the move and everything?" I ask as we walk across the beach, keeping Nanook on his lead.

"Ok I guess. I mean mum seems ok with it all, and I finally get out of that damn school too. But I'll miss my friends. New place though, I'll make new friends" he says shrugging, I nod at this, I'm honestly really glad that mum got the divorce; I mean dad wasn't exactly the best thing in our lives, and if anything mum seems…relived.

She always seemed tense around dad, but now she's more free and happy. Which I'm glad, I like seeing mum happy.

"So when was the last time you saw grandpa?" he asks, I frown at this, it must have been years since I last saw grandpa.

"I don't really remember to be honest with you" I say, now spotting the parking lot where mum and Michael are.

"Well the sooner we get to there the sooner we'll be able to jog our memories" I say, smiling at him beside me, and then we run with Nanook beside us towards mum and Michael.

As we got closer I saw that Michael had brought his bike out as well as my baby,

"Thanks Mike" I say, looking at my bike, my baby. I painted it myself, its mostly a metallic purple with light baby blue and black. Michael taught me all about bikes since he first got his and after I turned of age I bought an old broken down one and did it up myself using some books on bikes as well as Mikes help.

"No problem, I checked the tank you have more than enough to get to grandpas" he says, I smile and nod at this, now seeing Sam putting Nanook into the car after giving him some water.

Mum was getting her change from someone selling burgers, but I look in time for her to indicate me to go over to her, I go over and when I do, she puts the change in my hand,

"Phoebe sweetie, will you give those kids this and tell them to get something to eat please" she says, indicating to two young teens going through a trash can, I smile and nod at her, she's the nicest person in the world, even when she doesn't have a lot she'll go out of her way to help others.

I then walk over to them,

"Hi" I say, to them making sure that I'm making my voice gentle as not to startle them, they look up at me in surprise, but thankfully don't run off so they must not see me as a threat which is good.

"Here take this, you can get something to eat" I say, handing the older one the money, from their eyes and facial features I can see that their related,

"And maybe use some of the change to call your parents" I say, then look up at me with a saddened expression on their faces, then nod their heads in agreement, I smile at them and then leave towards mum and Mike, noticing Sam's putting Nanook in the car.

"Alright guys let's get a move on, Michael, Phoebe, you'll need to ride behind the car, so you can follow us to your grandpas" says mum, I nod at this and then saddle my bike and then kick it to life, hearing it purr without any problems.

We see mum and Sam in the car now begin to set off and Mike and I follow them from behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe POV

Finally we came up to the hill and to a stop; I look up and see an old lodge-like funky house, a garden around the place and even an outdoor sun room.

Mike and I pull up beside mum's car,

"Well this is..." but Sam interrupts me,

"Weird" as he comes out of the car with Nanook following after him.

I put my bike on its stand and slide off.

But as we come up to the porch i see something lying on the floor, an elderly man wearing old denims, Indian moccasins, long grey braid down his back and looks lifeless...

"Mum" I say, looking at the guy wearily,

"He looks dead" says Michael, as he, Sam and i stand to the side as mum goes over and kneels beside the guys body, though thinking about it, I'm getting the feeling that he's our grandfather,

"No, he's just a deep sleeper" says mum, though I can tell she's worried as she begins checking his head,

"If he's dead can we move back to Phoenix?" asks Sam, I look at him alarmed after what he just says and punch his arm, he rubs the spot looking at me annoyed,

"Playin' dead... and from what I heard, doing a damn good job of it, too" the guys says, looking up at us mischievously, now laughing along with mum, i look to Michael and Sam and recieve the weird looks I'm giving,

"Dad! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that" scolds mum, yup this weirdo is definitely our granpa.

We began unloading into our room, finding that my room is awesome, its huge, has giant windows with a window seat which will be perfect for my photography and reading. My bed is huge as well and it looks like I'll have no problem with storage, I'm a happy girl.

I walk with the boys back through the living room with my camera in hand, since all my boxes are in my room as well as everything else, so I just want to take photos.

The style is kind of cool, it's all basically Large, lodge-like, with funky leather furniture and Indian blankets,

"This is kind of a cool place" says Mike, I nod in agreement, catching an image of Michael carrying his boxes of barbells,

"I'm so excited I just can't hide it. I'm about to lose control and I think I like it" you could just hear the thick sarcasm in Sam's voice, i roll my eyes at this,

"Will you give Mom a break?" says mike as he starts lifting him barbells a few times.

"Grandpa does not own a T.V. Have you noticed? There's no T.V. Santa Carla has no malls, no Cineplexes and now I won't even have MTV. I will not know anything hip happening anymore" says Sam, I sit down next to a window, capturing Nanook in the distance chasing some horses in a field, do we own those horses?

"Hey, Sam, we're flat broke" I say while still looking through my camera's eye finder, looking for something to shoot.

"Even poor people have T.V.s" says Sam, I shake my head annoyed at Sam, I wish he would stop complaining.


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe POV

I went back to my new bedroom to start to put my clothes away into the wardrobe and drawers, putting my shoes in a neat line next to my drawers. When that was finally finished i put down the old curtains and put my purple ones up that I brought from the old place, as well as laying out my yellow furry rug. I also placed my comfy swivel orb chair into the corner next to some shelves where I'll be putting some of my decorations and books on.

I start to hear loud footsteps on the stairs, and i peek out of my bedroom door, to see mum with many hats on her head with some bags,

"You ok mum?" I ask, she smiles at me from this,

"Am good thank you sweetie, your brothers are just trying to kill one another" she says, I smile at this and make my way downstairs to see them opening some sliding doors,

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I ask, going over to them to see that the room inside looks like something from the Texas chainsaw massacre,

"Oh my god, are those animal stuffing's?" I ask, looking at the place with a look of disgust, I see them nod in unison whilst still staring into the room,

"Rules!" shouts grandpa, we all turn at the same time to see Grandpa looking at us,

"Got some rules around here" he says, then indicating for us to go with him to the kitchen, and when we're in there he opens the fridge and indicates a shelf that has a flap over it reading "Old Fart" which I had to cover my mouth from laughing at,

"Second shelf is mine... keep my root beers and double-thick Mint Oreo cookies there... Nobody touches the second shelf..." he says, I see in the corner of my eye Michael indicating to Sam of a plant that I know is Marijuana and seeing Sam smirking from this. We all follow grandpa out of the kitchen towards that horrible room,

"When the mail man brings the T.V. Guide on Wednesdays, sometimes the corner of the address label will curl up... You'll be tempted to peel it off. Don't. You'll end up ripping the cover and I don't like that..." he says, and now walking into the room,

"... And stay outta here" he says about to close the doors until Sam stops him,

"Wait – wait! You have a TV?" he asks, looking at grandpa with hope, I smirk at this.

"No, I just like to read the T.V. Guide. Read the T.V. Guide, you don't need a T.V..." he says, then closing the doors, suddenly I can't hold it in, I burst out laughing, from the disappointed look on Sam's face after what grandpa just said was hilarious,

"Shut up" says Sam.

"Hey guys, I'm going to head out onto the board-walk and see if there are any jobs going on, any of you want to come with me?" asks mum, who I see is walking down the stairs,

"Can I get changed first mum?" I ask, wanting to get out of these clothes that I've been wearing all the time in the car today, she smiles and nods, I dash upstairs to my room to change my clothes.

I end up wearing a pink summer dress that comes up to my knees, with a leather jacket on and a pair of my army boots to go with it all, and to top it off I put on my waist pouch to put my keys and purse in and just quickly brush through my hair and wash my face and some other quick things too.

I hurry downstairs and into mum's car, thinking that riding my bike in this dress would be a bad idea.

It didn't take long before we arrived at the board-walk,

"Ok guys, I'll be back at the car at eleven" says mum, we nod at this,

"We're going to go check out the stalls and bonfires on the beach, wanna come or do you wanna do your own thing?" asks Michael, I look around me quickly and smile,

"I'm going to go around and find what I come across, I'll see you guys later" I say, from this they nod and go on their way, I look around thinking of where to start, then begin to go in the way that mum went, might be some nice sights around.

Looking around a lot of people seem to have their own thing going on, tattoo artists, piercings, clothes stalls its almost all there, well all but a photo stall, maybe I could open my own stall open the weekends somewhere to help mum with the money.

"Hey look, new meat" I look to my right to see teens with not so pleasant looks, deciding not to cause a scene, I carry on walking.

"Hey wait up baby!"

"Crap" I murmur, starting to walk faster, but I can hear them behind me,

Why did I nod go with Michael and Sam, I mean I'm not a weak little girl, but this is not what I want my first day of being at Santa Carla to be of having to cause trouble.

Not looking at where I'm going I end up at a dead end.

"Hello girly looks like you got nowhere else to run"

I turn around glaring at them, who do they think they are, rounding up girls on their own and stalk them like pray.

Its two idiot guys, look like they're about eighteen, maybe in their late seventeens.

"Let me pass" I say, but they only grin, and begin to stalk over to me, but my glare just gets worse, I do NOT like these guys.

Just as they're about to make their move I go up to the one on the right and jump kick him in the chin, throwing him to the floor, and the other I punch in the nose,

"Next time don't underestimate us girls" I say, walking out of the alleyway I somehow ended up in,

"Nice moves"

Startled, I look to my right to see...someone I did not expect.

A guy around mine and Michaels age, blond spiky hair, biker clothes, and the most sexy and handsome face I've ever seen.

"T-thanks" I say, finally able to find my voiced,

"How long were you watching?" I ask, looking at him curiously, was he just walking by or something?

"First saw when you asked them politely to let you pass" he says, I narrow my eyes at him from this that was technically from the very beginning.

"But you didn't think the need to help me? How very un-gentlemanly of you" I say, now beginning to walk along, but I hear him follow me until he's walking beside me,

"Look I was going to but as soon as I saw that kick I have to admit I was shocked and then that punch you gave the other one was just...the sexiest thing I have ever seen" he says, I arch an eyebrow up, looking to my side, seeing him watching me with a relaxed smile on, I can't help but smile back.

"You're new here aren't you?" he asks, I nod from this,

"Moved here from Phoenix with my mum and two brothers" I say, he nods at this with an interested look, but I can't help but laugh,

"You don't have to pretend to be interested in my feeble little life" I say, he looks at me confused with this, with that smile still on,

"Who said I was pretending, I am genuinely interested in you. Would you like to meet my boys?" he asks, I look at him trying to figure out his words,

"Your boys?" I ask,

"My lifelong friends, we're sort of a gang if you will, wanna raid the records store with us, we just like to see if there's anything interesting in there, that and we know the owner will get a little annoyed, and if we turn up with a pretty thing like you then he might not chuck us away too quickly" he says, I smirk at this, and then look at him teasingly,

"You think I'm pretty?" I ask in a pretend girly voice, which causes us both to laugh.

"Hey David, where have you been?"

I look in front of us to see three teens me and this guys age, all in funky looking clothes,

"Boys, there's someone I think you should meet" says the guy I've been walking and talking with, I look to him with a cheeky grin, waiting until he introduces me to him,

"These are my boys, Marko, Paul and Dwayne" he says, I smile at them who nod and smile friendly back at me,

"I think you may have forgotten to tell her yours" says Dwayne grinning at the sort of leader of this group who I've been walking with.

The man in question looks to me with a smile that looks like he's about to laugh and suddenly stands up straight, which causes me to breathe out a silent laugh, then he steps closer to me with left arm now bent behind his back and then he picks up my left hand. I can't help but giggle at this as well as the boys are sniggering,

"MY lady, my name is David, may I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" says David, I grin widely at this,

"Charmed" I say, trying to sound posh which makes them all laugh including me,

"I would be lady Anderson, Miss Phoebe Anderson" I say, then to top it all off I do my best curtsy without looking away at David who is smiling widely at me, and unexpectedly kiss' my hand,

"It is an honour to meet you Lady Phoebe" he says and I end up giggling again.

"Ok you weirdo's lets go look into Max's shop, he might have been lucky and got something good in" says Paul, I nod along with David and follow them towards some stalls,

"So where did Miss Anderson reside before here?" asks Marco, looking at me suspiciously but in a funny way,

"Phoenix" I say, he nods.

I feel a warm strong arm wrap around my shoulders and I then feel myself being pulled towards David, I look to him in question but with no complaining, I like this strangely enough, even though I just met these guys I can tell already that they're awesome.

He looks down at me, as I'm just a few inches smaller than him, and smiles at me, looking at me almost like something that belongs to him, but for some weird reason I like that look, I've always wanted to feel like I belonged somewhere and here, under David's arm, at his side, I feel more myself and free than I have ever felt in my life.

"Want to hang with us from now on?" he asks, I smile and nod in answer, receiving a winning smile off him.

Subconsciously as we continues walking along the board-walk, having conversations with one another, my left arm went around David's waist and my head leant against his shoulder blade, and not once did he complain, and the feel of his arm around me only felt more and more natural.

"Come on then, lets introduce you to Max" says David, though as he says this I see him smirk and I can only smile back at him for this, I know what that look means, even though I've just met these guys, that look only says two words: Fun Time.


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe POV

"We're here" says Marko, I see in front of us is a store with many tapes, old and slightly recent.

"Wow this place is kind of cool" I say, as we begin looking around and looking at the tapes,

"Yeah well we only come in here for one thing" I look to my left to see Marko, Paul and Dwayne over at the counter where a woman is behind the counter, I roll my eyes at this, boys.

"See anything good?" asks David I look at him startled, half expecting him to be looking at the woman like the other three are, but he's only looking at me,

"Definitely" I say unconsciously whilst still looking at him, he grins a grin that I swore froze my heart from how god damn hot it was, I blush deeply from this and look at the tapes.

"Excuse me? This boy seems to be lost" came's a very familiar voice; I look behind me to see that my mum just walked into the store with a young boy, towards a man behind the counter,

"That's my mum" I whisper to David, he looks from my mum to me then back again, i see a hint of a grin spreading,

"Looks like Max found something to smile about" says David, I look to the man he indicated who my mum is speaking to, so that's' Max.

"I thought maybe his parents might be here" says mum, looking at Max with concern, Max is just about to look around, perhaps to see if anyone looks like they might be related to the child,

"Terry! Oh thank god! I was so worried!" comes a woman's voice who holds the boy, looks like they found his mum, she thanks mum and Max and the little boy Terry got a lollipop from Max, and then he hands another one to mum, she refuses at first but then takes it in defeat,

"You go mum!" I say, she looks at me startled but then smiles when she sees me,

"Oh hi sweetie" she says, I wave with a smile, seeing at the corner of my eye that Max watches mum come over to me,

"Mum these are my new friends, Paul, Marko, Dwayne and David" I say, she smiles and says hi to them all who are surprisingly very nice to her and Dwayne and Marko even shake her hand,

"Looks like you've made more progress than me tonight" says mum,

"No one advertising jobs?" I ask, looking at her with worry and upset for her, she's really working hard to find a job and she deserves it after all that she's been through.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but over-hear, are you looking for a job?" asks Max who's come over,

"Why yes" says mum who looks at him with hope and her friendly smile, he smiles back,

"Why don't we talk?" he asks, I see mum smile widen as they walk over to the cashier,

"See you later mum" I say, kissing her cheek as I pass her to go to the doors with the boys, she smiles at this and waves at me which i return,

"Your mums really nice" says Paul; I nod at this with a smile,

"She has a heart of gold, will go out of her way to help anyone" I say,

"Max seems to like your mum too Phoebe" says Marko, I smirk at this and nod, noticing how Max had looked at mum.

"We gotta go and meet someone to give her a ride home, wanna go with us there?" asks David, I smile and not at this, and they then lead me over to a bunch of bikes,

"Oh man you guys are just awesome" I say, looking at their bikes, I even see that Paul's has a rail cart pole at the back, like he stole it off a ride.

"Hope on" says David, I smile at this and sit behind him, wrapping my arms around him. And after a second he kicks his bike to life. Then after checking I'm holding onto him tightly, we ride on, I love the feel of riding on bikes, the wind in my hair and the speed, I look to my side to see Paul showing off making me laugh.

I smile widely and lean my left side of my face against David's back, this moment is just perfect.

We stopped after a few minutes and I had to get off David's bike, he looks at me, still sat on his bike and smiles,

"I had a lot of fun tonight" I say, whilst still looking at him, he smiles at this,

"We'll be having more fun tomorrow if you want to join?" he asks, I smile at this and nod,

"I'll bring my baby with me and then I'll show you how to ride" I say grinning mischievously, he grins at this,

"Boys! We have ourselves a biker chick" he says to the boys who cheer loudly causing me to laugh.

But then suddenly they all go silent and start to look behind me, and see a girl almost dressed as a gypsy with a young boy beside her, I step away when I realise that she is coming over to David and me, but then I see her go and sit behind David on his bike, and then I realise I have made myself look like and absolute and utter idiot.

He already has a girl.

I look to David, with no emotion on my face at all and just as he looks to say something after possibly trying to read my new cold glare, I turn and walk away ignoring their yells.

I will not be a toy to anyone!

I carry on walking to mums car and find her already in there. I silently walk to the passenger side and after getting in I close the door.

"How was your night sweetie?" asks mum, i look down, restraining the traitorous tears that want to fall,

"Horrible" i say silently,

"Well where are you r friends?" she asks, at the corner of my eye i can see she's concerned,

"They're not my friends" i say. Mum must know that i don't want to talk about it anymore and doesn't say anything, she puts the music that was on earlier up a little earlier which I'm grateful for, better than listening to my own self sorrow. I thought i had found friends, but they were liers.


	6. Chapter 6

David POV

"God dam it Star!" I roar, throwing rocks after rocks towards her, but knowing they won't hit her as she's hiding behind a giant bolder, but at least this help my anger.

We're all at our cave, after what happened with Phoebe I wanted to run after her and explain that Star was not with me in the way that she would have seen, because Star just had to go on MY bike when she plainly saw me talking with Phoebe, A GIRL! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN A GOD DAMN TIME I LIKED A GIRL AND STAR HAD TO MESS IT UP!

I know my true nature is being shown but it's not like I can control it, I'm beyond pissed at the moment.

"David look, you'll see her again, she might go back to the boardwalk and you can talk to her then" says Dwayne, I look to him, as he and the other boys are eating pizza that they picked up earlier. I took some breaths to calm down and after a few minutes I do, but only because an image of Phoebe was in my mind whilst doing so, she is just so god damn beautiful, she's funny, smart, into bikes, stylish and beautiful, wait I've already said that but still she is! And she actually enjoyed my company, and not just mine but the boys as well and that is hard to do I'll tell you.

"You made me David so that you could have me to yourself, and now you've seen someone else and you think I'm just going to let you throw me aside?" she yells, now coming out from her hiding spot, I glare at her for this, I WAS calm.

"I never got you for myself, you're not my type. I got you to look after Laddie, and you don't even do that right. I see him on his own most of the time while you lure other guys like a fucking whore!" I shout now right in her face and I can see the fear in her face, I smirk at this.

"Where is Laddie anyway?" I ask looking around.

"I'm here Dave" come a small voice, I look to my right to see Laddie behind a pillar, guess he wanted to hide from my anger, smart kid, I extend my hand out to him and he comes over to my side,

"Who is this girl you like?" he asks, I smile down at him and lead him over to the others with the pizza,

"She can kick anyone's ass if they don't treat her well" I say, sitting down and grabbing a slice of pizza, Laddie gets one too. About a year ago you wouldn't have seen this kid alive, we found him abandoned and a thread away from death, so I gave him some of my blood for him to heal, he isn't a full vampire as he hasn't killed anyone for blood, we save some for him and Star as they're only halfway there but need blood to survive.

"She's funny, understands our jokes and sense of humour. UNKLIKE SOMEONE ELSE WE KNOW!" shouts Marko, who aims the shouting at Star who's at her bed chambers, she gives him a death glare but we all just laugh,

"Stylish – but not a girly girl, there wasn't a hint of make-up on her" says Paul, I smile at this, yeah it was her natural beauty that got me when I first saw her in that dead-end alley way.

"And she's really nice, as well as her mum" says Dwayne, I chuckle at this,

"Hey did you see the looks Max was giving her mum at the store, looks like I'm not the only one who found a girl today" I say, they all laugh at this.

"Knock Knock"

We all look up to see Max himself at the entrance, he walks over to us and sit by me and Laddie and grab a slice of pizza.

"To what do we owe this pleasure?" I ask after he's taken a bite.

"You all saw the woman at the store, Lucy Anderson?" he says, we all nod, well, all but Laddie and Star,

"Phoebe's mum" I say, he looks at me from this,

"The girl we brought into the store with us, and the one David has his eyes glued on" chuckles Marko.

"Anderson?"

We look to Star when she says this,

"That was Michael's last name" she says, looking at us all wearily,

"You mean that guy who was following behind you and Laddie with the rough hair and a blond kid following him?" asks Paul, we all look at her to see what she says to this,

"Yeah that was his younger brother" she says,

"Now that's a family" I say, looking around, them all nodding,

"What would you think about the idea of...if they joined our family?" asks Max, I look up and then grin,

"I'm all for it, but Phoebe I wont have as a sister, I'm going to work on mending the mess Star made earlier that made Phoebe not want to be anywhere near us, to get her back by my side" I say, looking at Star annoyed.

"Good, and get her brothers in too, I'll work on Lucy" says Max, we all nod in agreement, well this will be fun.

"Can we get rid of her afterwards?" I ask Max in a hushed voice as I walk him to the caves entrance, he looks to me then to star who is AGAIN looking at herself in her hand mirror, he looks back to me and silently nods, I smile and nod in thanks, then watch as he climbs expertly out of the cave.

"Alright boys twenty more minutes then we need to get to sleep, suns rising in forty minutes" I say, as I walk back over to them, they all nod and I snatch a piece of pizza from the box,

"Hey Barbie! Are you gunna eat today?" asks Paul, I don't bother to look up, I know she won't eat it with us all watching, we all know she waits until she thinks we're asleep and then goes over to the box and eats it cold. We made a bet once to find out and I won a twenty.

"Can I meet her tomorrow?" asks Laddie, I look up at him and smile and nod, he looks excited at this and then starts to eat his pizza quicker so that he can get to sleep sooner.

"Hey David, what do you think your gunna do to get Phoebe's trust back?" asks Paul, I look up at him and shrug,

"I'll think it over tonight" I say, he nods and finally finishes his pizza. We all then get ready to go into the deeper end of the cave where the sun can't find us. Me doing this the last so I can make sure Laddie is in bed since the Barbie doll wont.

"Why don't you get her flowers?" says Laddie, i look down at him confused at first then realise that he's talking about Phoebe, and actually the idea isn't a bad one, I smile at him and he smiles back, I ruffle his hair and then pull the curtains around him,

"Good day Laddie" I say,

"Good day David" he says back from behind the curtains, then i retreat to the depths of the cave before the sun gets too close.


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe POV

I woke up the next morning groggy and annoyed with myself, I had more time to think last night after we came home, maybe I didn't get time to give the boys and David time to speak, maybe I was jumping to conclusions.

Sam and Michael went out earlier saying something about surfing and mum went to start new first day of work, I did murmer a good luck to her when she told me, but I ended up falling back to sleep.

I decide to stay in my pyjamas for a little while, sketching the view of outside from my window to help clear my head. I must not have noticed the time going on, because by the time I had finished my sketch it was getting dark.

Taking a deep breath I decide to take my baby out and then go to the boardwalk. I have a quick shower and then change into my dark brown pants, my black top with a pink graffic design of a rode's petal on it. I put on a couple of bangles and a thick leather wrist strap, and then I go for my army boots to go over my pants. I pick up my small shoulder bag with my purse and keys in and start to go downstairs, but just as I reach for the front door, someone on the other side knocks.

Startled I freeze for a second, and then I reach for the handle again and open the door to see the last person I would expect, David.

"D-David? What are you doing here? How did you know I lived here?" I ask still looking at him shocked, he looks at me sheepishly and then brings his left arm that I just notice is behind his back and brings out the most beautiful bouquet of red roses, I stare at them in awe, then up at him,

"You said you moved here lasy night, and everyone knows old Anderson lives here so i thought, well that you would too. Phoebe, last night you saw Star, but I think you may have...thought the relationship between her and myself different to what it truly is, I'm in no way in a romantic relationship with her, if anything she's more like an annoying little sister to me" he says, I nod after a minute, now feeling more stupid then what I felt like last night,

"I-I don't know what to David, I made a stupid idea in my head control my actions and...David I don't know, I was planning on talking to you about this and now your here with roses and I don't know what that means, it...means something to me but I don't know if that's the same for you" I say, he looks like he's about to step forward but freezes,

"Can I come in and explain?" he asks, I think for a second then nod and let him through so he stands by the stairway.

"Phoebe this is new to me, and I know it feels and is rushing it, but...i really like you, when you look at me I feel like we're the only two people on this world, and when – out of great courage – put my arm around your shoulders I felt complete, I want you with me every second of the day and night. I guess the short and basic version of what I'm trying to say is...will you go out with me? Be my girlfriend?" he asks, I smile wide, feeling a tear roll down my cheek and hurry over to him and jump into his arms as he catches me as I wrap my arms around him and hug him to me as he does the same,

"Yes" I say, smiling at him he smiles at me back and he then kiss' my cheek, I blush big, then quickly peck his lips and then grab the flowers and go into the kitchen, leaving him frozen where he was as I put my roses into a vase with water in them.

I go back to him and then he finally snaps out of it and smiles big at me and then leads us outside, I lock up and then follow him to his bike,

"Am I going to ever be able to ride my own bike?" I ask, sitting behind him on his bike,

"Maybe..." he says, but I could hear in his voice that that isn't happening in a while, I roll my eyes at him for this and tighten my grip around him and he then starts his engine and we ride down towards the boardwalk.

After about ten minutes he finally stops his bike next to the boy's bikes, but before I get time to get off the bike I'm being pulled off by many hands,

"Phoebe!" shouts three boys, all holding me to them in death grips,

"Please don't leave us with him like that again Phoebe he was close to killing Star" says Dwayne, I laugh at them and their behaviour,

"It's ok guys, I'm back, I'll save you from the mean and nasty David monster" I say, they all laugh at this, though I walk over to David who's leaning on his bike looking at me mischievously,

"I am not mean – normally, and I am not nasty – most of the time" he says, I smile at this and then lean towards him and kiss his cheek, earning whistles and noises from behind us.

"Hey Phoebe, there's someone we'd like you to meet" says Marko, I turn around, feeling David wrap his arms around my waist and then see a young boy come out from behind the boys, I smile at him when I see him, him looking at me shyly, I crouch down to his level as he begins to walk over to me,

"Hi, what's your name?" I ask, he smiles at me for this,

"Laddie" he says, I smile at this, I like that name, it suits him,

"Hello Laddie, my name is Phoebe" I say, he extends his hand and I smile up at him and shake his hand we both laugh at this,

"See Laddie, told you she would like you" says Paul, I smile at him and then stand up straight,

"Have any of you seen my mum at Max's store she said she was starting today?" I ask, and I don't miss that Laddie steps to my side,

"Yeah I saw her earlier, she's being trained and having a good time from what we saw" says Dwayne, I smile at him in thanks, nice to know she's doing well at her new job.

"Phoebe, do you want to come with us later to our crib?" asks Marko, I look up at him from this and smile,

"If it's ok with all of you then I'd be honoured" I say, they all laugh including me.

"We better go and get Star" says Paul, they all nod, David gets onto his back and then pulls me on behind him,

"Come on Laddie, you wanna come on the fun bike, not the lovey-dovey bike" says Dwayne, I smile as Laddie goes over to him and get on his bike behind him.

"Make sure he doesn't fall off Dwayne" I say, he looks up at me and nods, then bringing out what I can see as a belt and straps Laddie to him, I smile at them from this, then feel David kick off and we set off and the others follow.

But then we suddenly stop around two people, that girl from last night, Star, and my brother Michael,

"Mike?" I ask, looking at him from behind Michael,

"Phoebe?" he asks, just noticing me behind David,

"Where are you going Star?" asks David, ignoring me and Mike's bicker,

"For a ride, as you just heard this is Michael" she says, indicating my brother.

"Michael. I'm David, this is Paul, Dwayne, Marko and Laddie" says David, who indicates everyone, Michael nods at each of them,

"That a Honda 250?" asks David, indicating Michael's bike,

"Yeah" says Mike,

"You know where the Hudson's Bluff is? Overlooking the point?" asks David then gunning up his engine, I look at him curiously,

"I can't beat a Triumph" says Michael in a know – it – all tone of voice which I personally hate.

"You don't have to beat me Michael. You just need to keep up" says David, and then without further delay he hits the gas and goes down the boardwalk steps and onto the beach, followed by the boys,

"Come on Michael! Don't be a wimp!" I shout, holding onto David,

"Want me to beat him?" asks David, I smile at him for this, resting my chin on his shoulder,

"Pretty please baby" I whisper into his ear, and at this he guns his engine more, causing me to laugh, and the boys at our sides laugh too.

I turn around to see Michael starting to catch up, he looks like he's struggling but I can't help but laugh out loud from the thrill of all this, all of us except from Michael and Star seem to be on a high from this race.

We start to head for the pier at full speed. The thick wooden pilings presenting a hazardous obstacle course which just adds to the thrill. Looking behind me again, I see Michael skidding and slowing down, wuss puss, the boys and David just increase the speed and my grin just deepens, this is more fun than I remember ever doing before.

David and the others thread their way between the pilings at breakneck speed, executing turns and avoiding collisions in a way that doesn't seem possible to me but somehow they did it.

In front of us seems to get darker and I can barely see what is ahead of us.

"Do you trust me?" asks David, I tighten my arms around him from this,

"Yes" I say close to his ear so he can hear me, and after this he starts to speed up, to my left I see Michael close to us surprisingly.

Michael starts to look worried as he looks ahead, to be honest I hadn't noticed where we are until I look forward and see s sudden drop, I tighten my grip around David, knowing and trusting that he wouldn't just let us ride off it to our death.

Then suddenly we skid to a sudden stop, but not before a bike nearby skids a little and stops, I look to see that it was Michael with an enraged and scared look about him, i look in front of me to see that in fact we were just near a cliffs side. I look to David in question,

"What were you doing? Did you want to kill us?" i ask, he turns to me with a calm look about him,

"I was going to stop sooner but I wanted to make sure Michael didn't go too far as to go over the edge accidently, he was going at a speed that wouldn't have allowed him brakes to stop correctly like mine would" he says, I think for a minute listening bikes and their breaking capabilities in my head and then finally after figuring out he was right, I wrap my arms around his neck,

"You knew we wouldn't drop off" i say smiling at him, he nods and with this I kiss his lips and pull away finding him grinning at me, I stick my tongue out at him for this, causing us to laugh.

But someone just had to ruin the moment.

Michael comes up and punches David across the cheek, I look at Michael outraged,

"What the hell are you doing Michael!" I shout, slapping him across the face after getting off David's bike,

"He wanted me to go over the frickin' cliff! Just to test me, and he went further to it with you! You could have been killed!" he shouts, I'm just about to hit him, when a firm but gentle hand catches it before it makes contact with Michael's face.

I look beside me to see David stood by me and wraps his arm around me, bringing me closer to him, I lean against him resting my head against his shoulder,

"I would never put Phoebe in harm's way, I'd protect her from anything, this was merely a bit of fun" says David, I smile knowingly at David, who chooses to ignore this,

"But what I want to know, is how far would you be willing to go Michael?" asks David who I see looking at Michael with a calm smile but looks to have a hint of curiosity in them also.


	8. Chapter 8

David POV

I still can't get over the feel of Phoebe's arms wrapped around me is, when she asked me earlier at her place if she'll ever ride her bike...well I don't think I'll be allowing that any time soon.

We're all driving towards our cave, since Michael passed our little test we're taking him with us to the cave, Phoebe was already coming with us, that wasn't an option.

I'm going to have to thank Laddie for the flower idea; the look on the face when she saw them was breathtaking.

"We're here!" I shout, now parking in our hidden spot for our bikes so they don't get stolen in the night. Michael parks his bike with ours, I extend my left arm out to help Phoebe off, she smiles at me for this and hold my arm, getting off, then kiss' my lips as a thank you, I smile up at her for this, then finally get off my bike, keeping the keys in my pocket.

I wrap my arm around Phoebe as we lead the way to the cave,

"Let me take you to my lair" I whisper to Phoebe in a mocking tone of that old Dracula movie, she giggles from this, damn I love that song, I may be sounding like a pussy but I only do it because Phoebe and only Phoebe makes me feel this way, and if I have anything to do with it, that's going to stay like that.

We start to climb down the old condemned wooden stairs noticing Michael stumble a couple of times, I hold Phoebe close to me so we're stepping almost exactly the same as the other, we even half way made it into a game that Laddie joined in with. We started then after getting closer to pass the huge signs on old rusted pilings reading: "CONDEMNED," "UNSAFE," "UNLAWFUL TO GO PAST THIS POINT." But we just ignore them and press on toward the opening of our cave.

"My lady" I say to Phoebe, letting her in first, we can both hear the sniggers off the boys (minus Michael who I can see at the corner of my eye is frowning at me.) Phoebe giggles from this and curtsies,

"Thank you good sir" she says, and then carefully steps into the cave, the boys and I follow with Michael and Star following behind us.

"Oh my god! This place is amazing!" says Phoebe, who I see looking all over the place with her eyes, as if looking into every detail of the place with a wide smile on her face,

"I wish I had brought my camera or even my sketchbook" she says, I look at curiously from what she just said,

"You're a photographer?" I ask, she looks at me in response,

"And a bit of an artist, but nothing professional" she says, I smile at this and lead her over to the centre of the place,

"This was the hottest resort in Santa Carla back about eighty years ago. Too bad they built it right on top of the San Adreas fault. In 1906, when the big one hit San Francisco, the ground opened up and this place took a header into the crack" I say, explaining what this place is and how it got down here.

"You wouldn't believe the cool stuff we've found in here" says Paul,

"Are you hungry?" I ask Phoebe, she looks to me and nods shyly, I grin at this, and the look to Marko,

"Marko, we're hungry" I say, he nods in reply and makes his way out,

"Thank you Marko!" shouts Phoebe, I see Marko, look around and feign shock,

"My god! There is someone with manners in this world" he says laughing, we all join in and Laddie, Paul, Dwayne and I say at the same with a bit of a girly tone added;

"Thank you Marko!"

He laughs at this as we all do and then leaves.

"Where are you guys from?" asks Michael, he and star are sat down on a coach together, I sit down on a disabled chair we found and pull Phoebe on my lap who smiles at me from this and wraps her arms around my neck, I wrap my arms round her waist in turn,

"We're from here" says Paul,

"I mean where do you live?" says Michael,

"Right here" says Dwayne,

"You live here? Your folks let you?" asks Michael, who looks at us all with surprise,

"Is he talking about parents?" asks Dwayne with a wide grin,

"What are they?" asks Paul, who laughs as well as Paul,

"We do what we want, Michael. We have complete freedom. Nobody knows about this place...and nobody knows about us" I say, Phoebe looks at me from this and I look at her in turn,

"Doesn't that get lonely?" she asks curiously, I smile at her from this and stroke her cheek, earning a smile from her,

"Not anymore" I say, looking at her directly, she smiles at this,

"Freedom, Michael. No parents. No rules. Hell, we're as free as birds" I say to Michael, who is still looking at confused.

"Feeding Time!" yells Marko, who comes into the cave with bags of food,

I grab a carton from him as he passes and look to Phoebe,

"You want to pick something to eat?" I ask, she smiles and nods, I quickly kiss her cheek then she jumps off my lap and goes over to Marko, I follow her with my eyes looking the very presence of her here with us, with me.

I look to Michael who has an annoyed look,

"Guests first" I say, handing him the carton, he takes it hesitantly,

"It's only rice. Don't you like rice? 300 million Chinese people can't be wrong?" I ask with a smirk, then I see Phoebe come over to me and stands by the disabled chair, waiting for me, I smile at her for this and sit back in the chair and she sits back on my lap, she then hands me a carton, I smile at her for this,

"Thank you" I say, she smiles back at me for this and starts eating noodles clumsily with the chopsticks, causing us both to silently laugh.

I look over to Michael, and then look to Phoebe,

"Want to see me freak your brother out?" I ask her silently, she looks up at me with a little noodle sticking out of her mouth,

"What more than you already have?" she asks grinning, I nod, then kissing her lips nicking the piece of noodle from her, causing her to smile cheekily,

"Definitely, its fun teasing him" she says, I grin widely at this, damn I love this woman.

Wow, did I just say I love her? But when I look back up at her, I know it's the truth.

Dismissing this thought for now I look to Michael,

"So how do you like those maggots, Michael?" I ask him, both Michael and Phoebe look up in response,

"What...?" he asks, confused,

"Maggots, you're eating maggots how do they taste?" I ask, he looks down at the rice and with a little power of illusion he looks startled at it and seems hundreds of live maggots in his rice carton.

He suddenly spits out what was in his mouth and drops the carton,

"Leave him alone" says Star, looking at me annoyed, but I ignore her, I can see Phoebe hiding her wide grin behind her carton,

"Sorry, Michael. No hard feelings, huh? Here. Try these noodles" I say, knowing full well that what he will be seeing is lots of wiggling worms. He looks at the carton in disgust,

"They're worms" he says, he says, looking away from the carton,

"They're worms" I say mockingly, and then using my chopsticks to grab some noodles and putting them into my mouth, hearing Michael protest but freeze when he sees that they're noodles.

"Why? They're only noodles" I say, smirking, Phoebe must have been keeping it in because she suddenly laughs out loud from all this, I smile at her from this and hear the others laugh too.

"Stop it" says Star, and the laughing starts to die down.

"Can I get up baby?" I ask, looking at Phoebe, she nods and comes off my lap and I get up, going over to a small shelf that holds a crystal bottle, to humans this looks like a wine bottle, but to me and the boys and Star, it's my own blood.

I go over to Phoebe and bring her over to a secluded part of the cave, the boys see us and I nod at their questioning glances, wanting to know if I'm about to tell her and ask her.

"Phoebe, would you stay with me? Forever if you could?" I ask, wanting to know the answer, it determines our fate, she smiles at me and nods,

"I love you Phoebe Anderson" I whisper, and then kissing her lips, she kiss' back wrapping her arms round my neck,

"I love you too David" she says, I smile at this and kiss her forehead.

"If I told you that I'm different, would you believe me?" I ask, she nods,

"I know your different, you and the boys" she says,

"Not just socially and personally, physically" I say, she looks at me confused and with curiosity,

"If I tell you the truth, will you believe me, or at least try to accept it?" I ask she nods slowly,

"We're vampires. Able to live forever under the night, we can do whatever we want, whenever we want" I whisper, she looks at me as if I've said that I have a tail, and is silent for a few minutes then looks into my eyes,

"Will you show me?" she asks, I look at her started from this,

"You may not like it" I say, warning her,

"I want to see" she says, I nod slowly and look down summoning my true appearance, then slowly look up at her, she looks at first scared and with surprise, but then slowly and unexpectedly she places her hand on my cheek, then after looking into my eyes, she leans closer and surprising me to death, kiss' my lips, even when I look like this, she still feels the same way for me.

"Phoebe, join us, you'll never have to grow old, no-one could stop us, and we'd be together forever" I say, pleading her with my eyes, she looks a little hesitant,

"What about my mum and brothers?" she asks; I smile gently at her,

"Max is one of us also, and he came up with the idea of making all of you into vampires also, he and your mum like one another, Michael and Star seem to have hit it off, and I'm sure your younger brother will enjoy it, we'd all be a family together. But the only thing is...that we have to feed" I say, knowing that this may be the thing that will put her off, any normal person would be repulsed at the thought of killing to survive, but its instinct to us.

She looks up at me after a while, with a determined look about her,

"I want to be with you forever Michael, I want to be a part of this family. But...will you promise me that we'll be together, forever, that nothing will part us?" she asks, I smile at this, then lead forward and place my lips by her ear,

"I would never leave you, and to prove that I can promise you that one day, I intend to marry you, with your consent of course" I say, she looks up at me in shock from this, and suddenly leaps into my arms, I hold her tightly from this and then she kiss' me on the lips and I kiss her back.

After a few minutes we pull away and then I show her the bottle,

"In this is my blood, when you drink it your body will start half the process of becoming a vampire, I'll help you with these changed I swear, and when you make your first kill, that's when you complete the transaction" I say, making sure she knows what's to happen, she nods in understanding.

I uncork the bottle and then hand it to her, she take it and then holds it to her lips,

"To us, and the eternity we will spend together" she says, I smile and nod, then watch as she dips the bottle for her to start drinking, she must have swallowed four mouthfuls before I pulled it away, she looks at me with sleepy eyes, but she's still conscious, I smile at her from this.

"I'll take you to the spare bedroom here and you can sleep there tonight, I'll take you home later" I whisper, she nods at this, then suddenly drops, but I can't her in time.

I place her on the bed in the guest room that fell down on top of the lobby room and pull covers over her so she doesn't get too cold. Before leaving I kiss her lips.

"I'll be back for you later my love" I whisper, then leave the room.

Now to get Michael to drink.


	9. Chapter 9

David POV

I grab the bottle from where I left it after catching Phoebe and find him and Star talking to one another, well maybe we wont end up killing her, maybe Michael can keep her company, and keep her away from me.

I walk over to Michael with the bottle in my hand, Star looks uop and her eyes go to the bottle,

"Drink this Michael, be one of us" I say, handing him the bottle, he looks at me from this, I sit back on the disabled chair, my eyes on him,

"Don't Michael. You don't have to. It's blood!" says Star, I give her a warning look, I don't know why she's doing this, she's been complaining about her 'lonely' new existence so why would she pass us the opportunity to have someone with her for the rest of her immortal life.

Michael looks to Star with disbelief,

"Good joke, blood" he says, then without delay he takes a swig of the bottle, the boys and I cheer at him for this.

"Marko, take us for a ride" I say, and he begins to steer the chair I'm on, all of us cheering and chanting Michael's name, after a few minutes I notice his look of dizziness,

"Better stay sat down Michael, in case you fall" I say, laughing at the thought, Star listens to me and helps Michael sit as he had stood up when accepting the bottle.

It took him a while before he was out cold.

"Ok boys, let's get him home" I say, they all start to go over to Michael, Star then begins to glare at us,

"Your all monsters, he has a life of his own" she says, I roll my eyes and nod to the boys to continue getting Michael.

"Star, if you try to stir up trouble, then your only going to get trouble back ten fold" I say to her,

"And what about Phoebe, did you trick her into drinking your blood? I doubt she'll want to be near you after this" she says, looking at me fiercely, I smile at her mockingly,

"I told Phoebe the truth, I even showed her my true self, and she didn't flee as you would have noticed, she accepted the drink, I had to take the bottle away from her in case she drank too much and didn't leave any for Michael, she wants to stay with me and the boys forever, she even knows the plan and she's all for it" I say, grinning wider at the look of horror on her face.

"You had better watch yourself Star otherwise there may be an accident, and there will only be one person among us all who will miss you" I say in a threating manner, seeing at the corner of my eye that the boys have come back already,

"Laddie wouldn't let you," she says, but from this we all laugh at her,

"You don't care about Laddie, he doesn't even like you, you haven't done anything for him since you first met us all. Phoebe has only known him this night and he loves her more than he ever did you, isn't that right Laddie?" I ask Laddie who I see is with the boys,

"You bet David, she's great, she made sure I had something to eat when Marko brought the food, and she made sure I was safe on Paul's bike" he says, I smile at him for this, seeing Dwayne and Paul ruffle his hair.

"Like I said Star, don't start trouble, you'll only get it right back ten fold from us all" I say.

"I'm taking Phoebe home," I say, looking at the boys, they nod at this and go about their way to clean up the Chinese.

I go over to the guestroom and find Phoebe still asleep, obviously, she'll be asleep for the better part of the day from the amount of blood she drank.

Carefully I pick her up bridal style, her head resting in the crook of my neck, sending emotions all through me, then I make my way out of the cave.

I cant wait until I'll be able to fly in the sky with Phoebe like this, looking down at her I smile, she belongs in the stars.

Carefully I open her bedroom windows, knowing its her room from the scent and place her gently on her bed,

"Until tomorrow my love" I say, softly kissing her forehead and covering her with the throw at the end of her bed.


	10. Chapter 10

Phoebe POV

I woke up to hearing my annoying little brother speaking loudly, but when I peeked out of under my throw I don't see him, and then I hear him on the other side of the room, oh right, he'll be in Mike's room.

But then I heard him stomping in the hallway, and towards my room, I pull my throw over my head really not wanting to be bothered, but unbelievably the bloody git just comes into my room without even knocking,

"Ever heard of knocking Samuel?" I ask, obviously annoyed from my voice's tone,

"Mums at work so Michael and you have to watch and entertain me" he says completely ignoring my earlier question, I sigh at this, I really cannot be dealing with this today,

"Go walk Nanook" I say, closing my eyes, trying to go back to sleep,

"Can't go on my own, guess you'll have to come with me" he says, I roll my eyes,

"Then play with him in the yard, he's your dog, you're supposed to look after him" I say, starting to get more annoyed with him,

"If I go out I could get kidnapped, especially if I'm on my own" he says,

"I can dream" I mutter, actually having a smile on my face at the thought of no loud mouths in the morning, unlike me and Michael, Sam hasn't learned to respect the tranquillity of sleeping whenever and how long you want.

"Go read one of your damn books" I say, rolling over so my face is against the pillow.

"Can I take pictures of the yard with one of your cameras?" he asks, my eyes shoot up at this, he knows damn well that he isn't allowed to touch my cameras since the last time, he borrowed one and then came back with a missing lens, scratches all over the thing as well as dents, both me and mum screamed at him for this, but since then i haven't leant him a camera, I'd never get it back in the same piece.

"No, and your stupid to even ask" I say,

"Oh come on I'll be careful, I'll just take the middle one" he says and actually starts to walk over to the table on the other side of the room where I keep my cameras, I sit up straight, knowing that I have the cover over my face but I don't bloody care,

"Get the hell away from my cameras!" shout, getting up and able to get hold of him as the throw is slightly see-through,

"And if you ever come into my room unasked, I'll rip your head off your skinny neck!" I shout, throwing him out of my room and slamming the door behind him.

My god he is the most annoying stupid kid I have ever met. Laddie is more well behaves than Sam and he is far younger than Sam!

I take off the throw from my head and throw it on my bed. Heading to my en-suite, mum let me have since I'm a teenage girl that needs her privacy, we both also had an agreement that we would share it as there was only one other bathroom and we had three other boys in the house.

I turn the hot water on for a bath, wanting to try and calm myself down from all this anger I have this morning, but suddenly I see a sight that would have normally frightened the dear life out of me.

In the mirror above the sink was my reflection, but my eyes were red – blood red, and i had veins pooping out around my eyes, and to top it all off I have fangs! And I mean fangs.

I take a closer look to make sure it's me and come to the conclusion that it really is. Wow, i might have to talk to David about this; I mean he didn't warn me about this, I can't go out like this!

Quickly I lock the bathroom door, though not before locking my bedroom door not wanting to take a chance with Sam, he has tried to take things without asking from my room, and you would think he would learn since the last time I put pink dye in his shampoo as revenge and he hated me with a passion for it for a whole year, but nope he tried again in the SAME year and to make sure it counted, I decided to stick waxing pads on his legs while he slept, and the next morning they were still on, he knew exactly what they were, and who did it, mum didn't really approve but when i told her the reason behind it she just shook her head and left the room, and you can guess what happened, yep he had to get them off and the only way to do that was taking the hairs off his legs a the same time.

When the bath is full I take off my clothes I was wearing yesterday and get in, sighing with relief at the feel of the warm water against my skin.

I smile at remembering last night, oh yeah I'm a vampire, and I don't regret it at all, I mean when David showed me his true form I guessed afterwards that I may have to look like that sometimes, but if it means being with him and the boys then I can live with it.

I must have fallen asleep in the bath because when I woke up the water – I think – is cold as it just felt normal to me, but what gave it away was that the small window in here showed the sun setting.

I give myself a quick shower and then come out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me, my hair I let dry on its own.

I go over to my wardrobe and begin to look through all of my things, and finally after ten minutes, i pull an outfit together.

I pull out my thick black tights, a mid tonal grey top, a thick black belt and a black leather jacket, and then to top it off I get my black biker boots from the other day.

When I'm finished I give my hair a quick brush and look in my reflection, thankfully seeing that my eyes have gone back to normal, must be thanks to my bath, as well as to see that my outfit looks damn good,

"The new me" I say with a smile.

Suddenly I hear a loud noise as if someone fell down the stairs. Quickly I open my bedroom door and find Sam at the top of the staircase looking downstairs that is pitch black,

"Sam what happened?" I ask, he shakes his head still looking down stairs,

"I heard banging and growling" he says, I step in front of him and begin walking down the stairs, after a few seconds my eyes seem to adjust more as I can see a figure on the floor,

"Michael?" I say, the figure moves slightly and I look to my left at the wall, switching the lights on and then see Michael on the floor clutching his hand,

"Michael what happened?" I ask,

"Nanook…" he says,

"What about Nanook? What have you done to my dog you asshole?!" says Sam accusingly,

"Nothing! I didn't hurt him. He bit me. This is my blood" says Michael, I step closer to him to see his hand to find a great gash across his palm.

"What did you do to him, Michael Why did he bite you?" asks Sam, I turn to look at him annoyed, then go to a cabinet I know has a first aid kit and get some wipes and a bandage out.

I quickly clean the blood, ignoring this irritated feel in my throat and then wrap the wound.

"He…was protecting you" says Michael to Sam, I look to Michael confused. I walk over to the staircase, feeling a little light headed for some reason,

Suddenly Sam gasps, I look up at him to see what's wrong and he's looking to my side, I look and find a mirror,

"What?" asks Michael,

"Phoebe's reflection…look!" says Sam, Michael comes over to my side, and looks at the mirror, but then Sam gasps again,

"You're both…your creatures of the night! Just like the comic book…your vampires! My own brother and sister – god damn shit-sucking vampires. Wait till mom finds out!" he shouts, both me and Michael look at him confused and bewildered and after a second Sam and Nanook run up the stairs towards Sam's room.

"I'm going to take a nap, he's given me a migraine" I say, walking up the stairs,

"Phoebe? You're the same as me. What's happening?" he asks, I look at him, the both of us stood at the top of the staircase,

"Try to remember last night Michael, it will all come back soon, just remember, it's a gift" I say, then I turn without waiting for him to say anything more and walk into my room and shut the door behind me.

But without warning I clutch my stomach feeling like it's just been set on fire, I gasp loudly in pain, in the corner of my eye I see my reflection in the vanity mirror and my eyes have gone red again, and if anything I have more veins showing, without able to stop myself I fall to the floor still clutching my stomach, but tipping over a table that had a glass of water on, and it smashes beside me.

"David" I wheeze, hoping that he'll somehow be able to find me and help me.


	11. Chapter 11

David POV

"I would have thought that Phoebe would be here by now" says Paul, I look over at him and nod, we've all been waiting for Phoebe to come meet us here at the boardwalk as we would have thought she would come here to meet us,

"I was looking forward to seeing her ride" says Dwayne.

"Right that's it, something's happened, lets go find her" I say, standing up straight from being leant against my bike, we all mount our bikes, Laddie sitting behind me and we make our way up to Phoebe's house, following me.

When we got close, we park our bikes in the field so they're not seen.

"Dwayne, Paul, you and Laddie stay here with the bikes; let us know if someone comes. Marko, you come with me" I say, and with that me and Marko fly the rest of the way to the house and I lead him to Phoebe's room.

When I got to the window I look in but not being able to see Phoebe in the room, maybe she's downstairs or something?

"Umm David" says Marko, I look to him to then see him looking up in the room, I follow his gaze looking up and then to my surprise see Phoebe on the ceiling with her face against it, her hair falling down to earth, but she looks like she's shaking, violently.

I get hold of the handle and open the window and step into the room followed by Marko,

"Phoebe?" I say, looking up at her, but as soon as I say this she rolls over on the ceiling and thats when I see for the first time her vampiric look.

"David" she says her eyes pleading me and with the look of great pain on her face, but then suddenly she clutches around her stomach, her face scrunched in more pain.

Damn the hunger must be eating away at her; she needs to feed and quick.

But without warning she falls to the floor, but I'm able to catch her with my speed,

"Make it stop! David please make the pain go away" she cries, I nod at her and look to Marko and we both nod and then he leads the way out of the window and towards the other boys,

"We need to go!" I shout, carrying Phoebe to my bike and placing her in front of me,

"Keep your eyes and noses out, its Phoebe's dinner time and she's hungry" I say, and with that we all ride out, looking for a meal anywhere for Phoebe, otherwise she won't survive long.

"Hey David, two creeps down below!" shouts Dwayne, I look down to see two male teens spray painting a an advertising board,

"Phoebe? You hungry?" I ask, but as soon as I say this, her vampire look comes and without warning she jumps off the bike while we're still flying, I have to admit I was a little worried for her but then when I see her land with grace and walking over towards the boys without any pain and evident, I smile,

"Now that was hot" I say, leading the way down,

"Nah that was cool" says Laddie, I smile at him from my side.

By the time we land there are two bodies on the floor by Phoebe's feet, her back to us, she appears to be looking up at the sky,

"Phoebe?" I say, walking over to her, slowly she turn round and I see her, as beautiful as the day I met her.

"Hi David" she says, I smile at her, then look down at what was her prey,

"Enjoy your meal?" I asked, she smiled at this,

"Definitely" she says, I pull her to me, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her over to the boys,

"Welcome to the family Phoebe" says Paul, she smiles at this,

"Phoebe!" cries Laddie who runs over to Phoebe, I see a wide grin come to her face and then as soon as he's in front of her, she bends slightly and picks him up and swings him around, though unexpectedly starts flying also, causing them both to laugh as well as us all to start laughing.

"She's perfect David" says Marko, I nod in reply.

Soon Phoebe comes down with Laddie who holds her hand when she puts him on the floor.

"So…what are we doing tonight boys?" she asks, I grin at this, and take her hand and lead her over to my bike,

"We go terrorise the locals" I say, she grins widely and we make our way to have some fun.


	12. Chapter 12

Phoebe POV

Last night was amazing! We terrorised tourists, chased other bikers and just had so much fun.

When the sun began to come up David explained that I couldn't go home, that I needed to go with them back to the cave and to sleep in the deep end of the cave where the sun won't get us.

I obviously agreed.

So currently I feel like I'm in a world of clouds, total relaxation, and hanging upside down on a pole with the boys.

Since I made two kills last night, I'm a full vampire, so now I cannot walk in the daylight, but I don't really mind, I never really cared for the day time, the night is when it all happens, now more literally now.

"Wakey wakey vampire lady!"

I open my eyes to see the boys on the ground looking up at me, I smile down at them, though not seeing David among them, I look to my side and see him grinning at me,

"Good evening" I say, he smiles back, we both jump down to the ground, landing expertly on our feet, and then start to pull our boots on.

"Alright then, todays plan of action. Keep Star here, meet Michael and get him to realise what he finally is, and then have a little fun" he says, we all agree and then race out of our little dark den and into the hotel's lobby, laughing as we try to trample each other trying to get out first,

"I win!" I shout, my arms out in victory,

"She cheated! Get her!" yells both Paul and Marko and without delay they tackle me and we end up wrestling on the floor,

"Sour losers!" I yell at them,

"Cheater" Paul yells,

"Big babies" I yell,

"Cheater!" shouts Marko, I look at him then,

"Dwayne already said that!" I shout, then finally get them on top of one another and throw myself on top of them like wrestlers do, hearing moans of pain from them under me,

"Surrender?" I ask, keeping them down

"Alright alright we surrender!" they both say, I grin widely from this and stand up, helping them both up too.

"Hey Star! You're to stay here tonight" says David, I go over to a table and grab my jacket that I left last night and pull it on,

"Why?" she asks, looking at David questioningly, I roll my eyes at this, you would think she would learn by now not to question David, I already know this and I've only been a vampire for a single night.

I see Laddie start to wake up in his little area and I smile at this and run over to him at a slow pace,

"Laddie!" I say, he looks up at me in response and smiles widely,

"Phoebe!" he yells, getting out of his bed and runs over to me, I catch him halfway and spin him round,

"Good evening little guy, did you sleep well?" I ask, looking at him as he's in my arms, he has his arm wrapped around my neck,

"Yeah, but I'm getting hungry" he says, I smile at this,

"David we need to get food for Laddie" I say, turning to look his way, he looks up at me from talking with Star and the boys and smiles that loving smile he gives me, then nods in confirmation,

"Can I get my bike please, I miss my baby" I say, walking over to them all,

"Yes, we'll stop at yours first so you can get it" says David, I nod at this and then let Laddie down.

"So what's the plan then?" I ask,

"We'll wait for Michael at the boardwalk, that will be the first place he'll look" says David, we all nod in agreement.

"When will we feed?" I ask as we begin leaving the cave,

"Blood thirsty already" says Dwayne, I grin at him for this,

"We will soon" says David, who sits on his bike, I hand Laddie over to Paul and sit behind David,

"You ok baby?" I ask, wrapping my arms around him, he looks behind him at me and smiles,

"As long as you're here with me than I'll be alright" he says, I kiss him on the lips, he returns the kiss and then faces forward and kicks his bike to life.

We got to my old house in good timing and I opened the garage to find my baby under her cover,

"Let's see this ride of yours" says Dwayne as he and the others come into the garage after me, I smile and reveal my baby, a dark purple Tiger Explorer XC.

"Nice" says Marko; as he and the boys smile admirably at my bike, I smile proudly of my baby,

"Phoebe?"

We all look to the entrance of the garage to see my mum and Max looking at us,

"Mum! Hi, I was just showing the guys my bike" I say, she nods as she comes into the garage with Max at her side,

"I thought you said you weren't friends anymore" she says looking at me questioningly,

"We made up, a few days ago actually, they're like brothers to me" I say, the boys snigger at the truth of this, and I see David grinning at me at the corner of my eye, he is definitely not like a brother to me, I grin mischievously and look back to my mum,

"Mum I want to tell you something" I say, she looks at me pointedly,

"I have a new boyfriend" I say smiling at her, she looks at me startled, and then looks at the boys and then to me,

"David, my boyfriend" I say, stepping to David's side,

"It's nice to meet you again Miss Anderson" say David, mum smiles at him first with a bit of hesitation then with a full smile,

"Phoebe you remember Max?" she asks, nodding to Max at her side, I smile at him for this and with a slight wave,

"Who could forget?" I ask with a bit of a laugh, he laughs at this,

"Again a pleasure" he says, he looks at me knowingly I smile back,

"Phoebe where were you this morning? I went to tell you about tonight's dinner…that didn't really go so well, but you weren't in your room" she says, I look a little shocked at this, how am I supposed to tell her where I was, that I was hanging upside down most of the day.

"We asked her if she wanted to meet with us early this morning Miss Anderson, Laddie wanted to see her again as well as David wouldn't shut up about her so we needed to get him and Phoebe together before he annoyed us to death with his "I miss Phoebe" "I can't wait to see Phoebe" it was driving us insane" says Dwayne, I almost laugh out from what he says.

Mum seems to be letting this sink in, and then finally nods with a grin,

"What happened at dinner?" I ask, looking at mum and Max curiously,

"Oh Sam and his new friends were pulling a bad stunt on Max" says mum, I nod at this, frowning slightly, why would Sam pull a stunt on Max?

"He was trying to make out that I was some sort of monster, thinking that I'm trying to replace your father and take your mother away from you – which I'm not" he says, I smile at this,

"Well for what it's worth, you'd make a hell of a better dad from what I've seen so far – I mean mum is smiling a lot more" I say, and at this mum blushes.

"Well thank you Phoebe, I appreciate that" says Max, I smile and nod at this.

"Well we had better be going, I just wanted to pick my bike up" I say, mum and Max nods and then walks out of the garage,

"Thanks a lot Dwayne, making me sound like a love-sick puppy dog" says David, I wrap my arms around his neck,

"You know you really are" I say kissing his neck and I can feel him stiffen from this, we hear the boys muffled laughs,

"Quick hide Laddie's eyes, this could burn them!" says Dwayne, me and David break away from this, unable to stop laughing at what he said.

"Come on then guys, let's go find my annoying brother" I say, getting my bike and following the others out.

"Do you think your little brother is on to us?" asks Paul who looks at me curiously, I think for a second, I'm not totally sure, then again he did seem to know how me and Michael are vampires,

"I think so…he knew that Michael and I are vampires...somehow" I say, they look at me confused,

"Before you found me last night he saw that I didn't have a much left of a reflection, he knew somehow that that meant that I was a vampire" I say, David looks to be in thought for a little,

"Those friends of his, you don't know who those were do you?" asks David, looking at me I frown and shake my head no, I didn't even know he had friends.

"Well come on we've wasted a bit of time already, Michael might already be at the boardwalk" says David, we all nod, and surprisingly Laddie climbs onto my bike behind me, making me smile,

"Traitor!" says Paul in a joking manner, I stick my tongue out at him and after Laddie wraps his arms around me tightly we all kick off, I smile at the sound of my baby, I had almost forgotten what it sounded like.


	13. Chapter 13

Phoebe POV

We arrived at the board walk, parking up in the usual place we parked the bikes, I helped Laddie off first and then swung a leg over so I could still sit on my bike,

"David can I go get Laddie something to eat?" I ask, he nods at me and then give me some money,

"Could you pick us up something too?" he asks, I smile and nod, he gives me a kiss and helps me up, I go with Laddie to the food stalls,

"What we in favour for today Laddie?" I ask

"Pizza?" he asks, looking up at me I smile in agreement and we head towards a nearby pizza store.

We order a medium sized cheese pizza and a pepperoni medium pizza too, but ordering no garlic on either of them.

We made our way back, Laddie holding a slice in his hand as I let him have one earlier than the boys as he said he was hungry.

"Hey guys, pizza time" I say as we approach them, they all cheer and Dwayne and Marko take a box and Paul takes one too,

"Nice choice" says Marko, I smile,

"It was Laddie's idea" I say, from this the boys ruffle his hair who laughs.

I smiled, the feeling of content as we're all here together, enjoying good food and each others company. It was hard to do with Michael and Sam, they would always bring something up that would ruin it and me and mum would just leave to eat together.

"Laddie" I say, he looks up and I cant help but smile, I point to my cheek and then to him, he gets the idea and wipes the tomato sauce from the pizza off his cheek,

"If I hadn't of known any better, I would think that you were his mother" says Paul, I smile gently at this,

"She is" says Laddie, I smile widely at this, he looks embarrassed from what he said and looks at me nervously, I open my arm out for him to come and he does eagerly, I wrap my arm around him and he hugs my side,

"You'll always be my boy" I say kissing his head.

"Awww" I look at the boys with narrowed eyes but still with a smile,

"Mum?"

I look down to Laddie, I have to admit I'll need to get used to that name but it sounds nice. He looks behind us and when I follow his glance I roll my eyes,

"My brother's decided to make his appearance" I say to the boys, they look in the direction of Michael and seen him.

However unexpectedly Michael comes up to Michael with a deranged look on him and grabs David by his jacket,

"Where is she?" Michael asks angrily, I keep Laddie to my side protectively, watching Michael in case he tries anything,

"Take it easy" says David calmly, looking at Michael in a relaxed way,

"Where's Star David?" asks Michael,

"If you ever want to see Star again, you had better come with us" says David, from this Michael finally lets go of David,

"Nice to see you too Michael" I say, glaring at him, what kind of brother is he anyway, its like he doesn't even care, he glances at me then goes towards his bike where he must have left it.

"Asshole" I say, seeing David go to his bike as the others do, I get on my bike with Laddie behind me. We pass the bins and chuck the pizza boxes in.

"Where to?" I ask David as I ride beside him, knowing Michael will be behind us,

"Dinner" he says smirking, I smile back at him for this, great I'm thirsty.

After a little while we stopped at a spot behind a small hill with a tree on top of it. I let Laddie off and then I come off too, turning off the ignition and putting it on its kick stand,

"Laddie, I want you to stay here, your not to look over this hill ok, here listen to my music there'll be some good songs on, I don't want you seeing any of this, in case you get nightmares ok?" I say to Laddie, he smiles and nods, I stroke his hair and get my ipod and earphones out of my coat pocket.

"What's with the kid Phoebe?" asks Michael who's just got off his bike,

"What do you mean Michael?" I ask, looking at him in a pretend confused look, earning laughs from the boys,

"Your acting like your his mum" he says, looking at me annoyed,

"Because I am now" I say, looking him in the eye when saying this, making sure he doesnt try to say anything against it, when he knows I'm serious about something, I will stick to it.

"Whatever" he says, I glare at him for this, then feeling a familiar strong arm wrap around my shoulders, I smile up at David as he leads us away and up the hill.

When I look up at the tree I smile wide, and then leg it to the tree's base,

"Last one up is a wimpy bunny rabbit!" I shout, knowing that the teens on the other side of the hill wont hear me with their music playing and them singing themselves.

All the boys minus Michael and David hurry after me, but by then I'm already perched in the centre.

"What are we doing here David?" asks Michael, I look down to see them both still on the ground, one of them will be made the wimpy bunny rabbit hehe.

"Your one of us now – aren't you? Well you wont see Star again if your not" says David with a smirk and he then starts to climb the tree with Michael still on the ground,

"No surprise there, Michael's the wimpy bunny rabbit" I say with a grin, the boys laugh silently at this, and I see David climb up beside me, I smile at him as he smiles back, he then leads forward and kiss' my lips and I kiss him back, loving the feel of his lips on mine.

"Oh come on guys, not when I'm about to eat" says Dwayne, I smile into the kiss from this, and with a last peck on the lips we smile with love in our eyes at the other and then look in front of us at the teens dancing around their bonfire.

"Initiations over Michael. It's time to join the club" says David, I smile darkly at this, feeling my true form come to the surface from the hunger and food in front of us,

David looks down at a confused and slightly scared Michael and its then that Michael sees David's true form, I lean forward laughing at him,

"BOO" I say, laughing, Michael looks at me horrified and looks at the other boys who are laughing also, we all then fly towards the teens.

And feast, all of us knowing that Michael is watching, and we a few times chant his name, trying to get him to join, to become one of us fully.

But when we look back he's no where to be seen. I look to David to see he looks a little disappointed, I cant blame him, I am too.

We throw the bodies onto the bonfire so there isn't any evidence, then after the new blood has seeped into our system, we have our original forms back.

"Well that was fun" says Paul, I laugh at his this, then in line we make our way to the hill, David with his arm around me and mine around him.

When we get to the top of the hill we find Michael at the bottom, he must have fallen or something, and he's looking at us all with fear.

"So, now you know what we are, and now you know what you are. You'll never grow old Michael, and you'll never die. But you must feed" says Michael, he looks to me with a smile which I return and he strokes a finger across my cheek, and then I see that there was a little blood there, I lick his finger from this, his eyes on me as I do this.

"Y-you did this...you did this to my sister, you turned her into a monster" says Michael, I look down at him for his,

"You think me as a monster Michael? Your own sister? I'll never die, I wont have to worry about growing old and the fear of death. This is a gift, I told you so before. I accepted this gift, and I received a family too, and love" I say, leaning into David and looking at the boys, who smile at me,

"I even got more brothers who are a lot more understanding of me, and I even now have a son" I say, the boys cheer at this.

"Why don't you go along and get all this into your head, sooner or later you'll need to accept this" says David, then with this, we make our way down the hill, going around Michael and to our bikes,

"Hey Laddie, I whisper in his ear as he's still on my bike, he looks up and smiles.

"Come on, time to go home" I say, he nods at this and hands me my ipod and I get onto my bike. And with this we made our way to our cave.

"Well that was eventful" says Marko, I smile at his, all of us in our cave, we see that Star is already in bed, I got Laddie in his as he looked tired.

"Phoebe"

I look to my side to see David, I smile at him and he extend his hand out to me which I gladly accept, and he then begins to lead us out of the cave.

This night was certainly eventful, and this night was also the night that I lost my virginity to the one man I love more than anything, David.


	14. Chapter 14

Phoebe POV

My serene sleep seems to be a little off today, I keep hearing noises, maybe I'm dreaming, but I thought David told me that vampires couldn't dream?

" I thought they'd be in coffins" that sounds like Sam, oh great I have my little brother in my head.

"That's exactly what this place is. One great big coffin" says an unfamiliar voice, but what are they talking about, coffins? Why would Sam be in a graveyard, please don't tell me he's digging up dead people.

"Lets stake them" says that unfamiliar voice, wait stake?

Forcing myself to open my eyes as they're still tired and I can tell its still day time, its difficult to get them open, maybe my batteries aren't charge enough,

"Holy Shit! That's my sister!" says Sam, from his voice I can tell he's scared and horrified, but how would he know that I'm...He's here!

I need to wake up, they want to kill us,

"Sorry Sam, looks like your sister made her kill already, she's a full vampire now. Thankfully the only female one too, she'd be hard to kill if she were awake" says that other boy, I can hear the slight noise of rocks being stepped on, why are they walking around?

"What do you mean?" asks Sam,

"Females have a nastier temper when pissed off" says another voice I haven't heard of before,

"Sorry Sam, we have to kill her" says the previous boy.

Shit shit, I need to wake up, but how? I've never woken up in the day as a vampire.

Using all my will power I force my eyes to begin to open, but its still hard,

"Do you think your brother took the other girl and that kid?" asks that second voice, wait Michael is here? He took a girl – Star obviously but...a kid? Wait Laddie!

With this realisation I suddenly am able to open my eyes and in front of me I see a boy about Sam's age wearing a bandanna,

"Goodnight bloodsucker" he says, now getting a stake out from behind him, I growl then, and I know he's heard me as he slowly looks up with a look of fear on his face,

"Where's Laddie!" I scream, causing him to scream as well as the other two below, and this also causes the one up here to fall.

My scream must have caused the boys to stir as I can see out of the corner of my eye that they're moving,

"Let's get the fuck out of here!" shouts the boy who was about to kill me, oh he's not going anywhere.

I jump down and land on my feet as they make their way out to the tunnel towards the hotel lobby, but I hurry after them and after a few seconds I latch onto Sam's ankle,

"Where's my son!" I shout, looking at him angrily, he screams from this, and the tow other boys do too, but start to pull Sam up out of the tunnel.

"Where's Laddie? What have you done with him?!" I shout, subconsciously knowing I'm being brought up out of the tunnel as the tow boys are pulling Sam away from me.

"No more than what we're going to do to you!" yells the blond boy, I hiss angrily at this, but without realising, I then feel the worst pain imaginable as my hand is pulled up and the sun finds it.

I cant help but scream in pain, trying hard to keep hold of Sam, needing more answers, but I feel like my skin is being singed off.

"Phoebe let go!" shouts David behind me, and I'm then pulled back, my grip on Sam gone in a second.

I feel tears run down my cheeks for the pain in my hand and from the knowledge of Laddie.

"David" I cry, as he cradles me in his lap, he strokes my hair and starts to bring us back into our secluded area with the boys who are all awake but I can tell their still tired.

"What happened?" asks David,

"Michael and Sam, they've gotten friends who know how to kill vampires, they've taken Laddie and Star...one of them almost staked me if I hadn't have woken up soon enough" I say, cradling my singed arm to my chest.

"Michael must have lead them to us" says Paul, I nod in agreement, still feeling David stroking my hair in a soothing way.

"We have to get Laddie back" I say silently, they all nod at this, but the boys must have seen my hand as they came closer to me and David,

"Shit, that's gotta hurt" says Marko, I nod in answer, still feeling tears fall from my eyes from the pain.

"When the night comes we'll feed, that will heal your hand" says David, before he kiss' my forehead.

"You were bad-ass just then Phoebe, we all heard you, damn that was cool" says Dwayne, I smile slightly from this,

"Must get it off you four" I say, this causing us all to laugh.

"Come on, lets get back to sleep" says David as he gently picks us up,

"What if they come back?" asks Paul, I look to David from this,

"I doubt that, from the look on their faces I don't think they'll ever want to go up against Phoebe" he says, we all grin at his,

"David they said something, about me being a vampire, that I would be very strong if and when pissed off, that that would make me powerful?" I say, looking at him curiously,

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned" he says, I smile at this, and then with that we all go back to sleeping upside down,

"Don't worry Phoebe we'll get Laddie back" says Paul, I nod at this, and with that in mind I fall back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

David POV

We woke up just as the sun set, Phoebe was anxious to get going, but we all needed to feed, especially her since her hand still needed healing. So we flew to the boardwalk and secretly hunt behind the alleys.

"Phoebe how are you?" I ask, going over to her after she threw the body into the pit we dug. She turned around but with determination in her eyes,

"I'm ready" she says, I nod at this, then look to the boys who have already buried their prey.

"Alright, I think we all need to be prepared for the fact that some of us may not make it tonight, those kids know about us, so they know our weakness' and will have told the others. So we need to be ready" I say, they all nod at this, then we come together, holding hands with our heads lowered, keeping this moment of us, this family, being together.

After a few minutes we let go of one another and then leap into the air and fly towards the house.

"Phoebe stay close to me" I say, as we approach the house, she looks to me and nods, I will do all I can to keep her safe.

We caught sight of them all at the front of the door, fools, the youngest and Michael with a dog at their heels running to the front door, I look to Marco and Dwayne, they both nod and fly around the house, Paul goes to the other side and me and Phoebe make our way to the front, Phoebe surprisingly goes to the chimney and jumps down, me following closely behind to see Dwayne wresting with Sam.

I look to my side, Phoebe hidden in the dark end of the fireplace with me, watching for our opportunity. But then suddenly Michael comes around from being knocked out on the floor and then shoots an arrow at Dwayne and he falls to the floor, my eyes widen, did he just...?

"Ha! You missed sucka!" he shouts getting up the arrow under his elbow where he appears to have caught it in time before it hit him.

"Only once pal! Shouts Michael, who then aims another arrow at Dwayne,

"No!" screams Phoebe he flies at Michael, knocking him to the side, her carrying the bow away with her to the second floor landing, Dwayne laughing after her,

"Your sister is the best" he says, then flies towards where Phoebe flew. I smile at this, then quickly wityhout being seen fly to them,

"Dwayne go check on Paul and Marco, then one of you get Laddie and out of here, we'll meet you back at the cave" I say, he nods at this and hugs Phoebe before hugging me and then leaves, knowing that we may not be coming back.

I look down to see that Sam and Michael are beginning to run to the kitchen where I suddenly begin to smell a lot of blood coming from there.

But quickly I kick Michael to the floor, following the kid, thinking Phoebe is behind me.

Phoebe POV

I was about to follow David but I see Michael glaring me,

"How could you? After all my mother did for you, saving you from the orphanage, taking you in as her own? This is how you repay her, by trying to kill us all?" he asks, his vampiric side beginning to show, how dare he bring that up!

"I have been more of a daughter to my mother, and at least I actually treat her like a human being, unlike you and Sam, for years I have always wondered 'am I really the one who was adopted, or was it those tow thick headed idiots' you treat her like shit!" I shout, and with this he jumps at me the same time I do to him, hitting one another and begin wrestling with the other, on the floor, the walls and the ceiling.

Though suddenly he throws us to a wall almost hitting a moose's head with his antlers out, I look to him with a dark grin,

"My turn" I say, throwing him forward to another wall where he's in between two antlers.

"Stop fighting me Michael! I don't have to kill you Michael, just accept what you are! Join us! I say, now holding him up in the air against the wall,

"Never you a fucking monster, a vampire bitch!" he shouts, I glare at him, smiling at him evily, it doesn't matter, its not like he cant not be a vampire,

"Its too late, David's blood is in your veins, and soon you will succumb to the need and all your humanity will be gone" I say, but he looks at me with anger from this,

"So is mine!" he screams then throws us backwards (at least to me) but then suddenly I cant stop screaming from the most painful searing pain I feel in my chest, I look down slightly to see two sharp horns right through my chest, I can feel my tears down my cheeks, and I can see smoke around me, oh god no.

"David" I whisper, and then, its black.


	16. Chapter 16

David POV

Paul and Dwayne helped me to chase the frog brothers away from the house, Sam went with them after figuring they were no match for us.

"Alright, now we need to take care of Michael, did Marco take Laddie to the cave?" I ask, they nod, I look to Phoebe only to then notice she isn't there, I look back at the boys startled,

"Where is Phoebe?" I ask, they shake their heads not knowing, then quickly we hurry downstairs just in time to hear a horrifying scream. I freeze in fear, Phoebe. Then I jump down from the landing to see my worst fears.

Phoebe, lying on a work surface, and with two sharp horns through her chest, barley still alive, crying,

"David" she whispers, I hurry over to her, to be too late. Her eyes close slowly before I reach her and I feel her life, gone.

"No!" I scream, holding her face gently in my hands, rare tears dripping down my cheeks,

"No! Phoebe no!" I scream, then quickly snap the horns and lift her body off them and onto the floor gently.

"You did this to her! You turned her into a monster, this is what she deserved" shouts Michael, I look over to him with rage, my dark side truly revealed to its wrath.

"Your dead meat!" I scream, then with Dwayne and Paul holding him down, I rip his head off.

"Paul, dump the body, Dwayne I need you to get Max, meet up as soon as possible to the cave. I'm not losing her" I say, going over to Phoebe's body and picking her up bridal style. I look up to see them both already gone, then quickly I fly us out of the front door and towards the cave.


End file.
